Choi Soo Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Soo Young *'Nombre:' 수영 / Soo Young *'Nombre real:' 최수영 / Choi Soo Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo y Compositora *'Apodos: '''Shikshin (Food Goddess), Summer, Syoong, NaSoo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongdam-dong, Seùl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 50 Kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O * '''Signo zodiacal:' Acuario * Signo zodiacal chino: 'Caballo *'Relación sentimental: Jung Kyung Ho *'Ex-Agencia:' **SM Entertainment (2007-2017) Dramas *Polyclinic Doctor (2017) *Man Who Sets the Table (MBC, 2017) *A Person You Could Know (jTBC/Naver TV, 2017) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Perfect Sense (KBS2TV, 2016) *My Spring Day (MBC, 2014) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN 2013) *The 3rd Hospital (tvN, 2012) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012, cameo) *Sazae-san 3 (Fuji TV, 2011, cameo) *Paradise Ranch (SBS, 2011, cameo) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Wind Flower'' tema para My Spring Day (2014) *''Please! '' tema para Working Mom (2008) junto a Yuri Temas para Animes *''I Am (Korean Ver.)'' tema para Inuyasha (2005) Películas *I AM (2012) *Hello Schoolgirl (2008) Programas de TV *Style to follow (MC, 2017) *SNL Korea 9 (S9 Ep1, 2017) *Golden tambourine (Ep 2, 2016) *Mickey Mouse Club (2015, junto con YoonA). *2015 Korea Drama Awards (2015) *Midnight TV Entertainment (SBS, 2012-2014) *Shinhwa Broadcast (Ep 47/48, 2013) *Quiz on Korea (KBS1, 2012) *We Got Married Season 2 (Ep 45, 52, 69, 2010) *Invincible Youth (Ep 22/23, 2010) *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2009) *We Got Married (MBC, 2009) *Fantastic Duo’ (with Kim Jae Dong) (MBC, 2009) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Programas de Radio *Reckless Radio (2007-2008) *M.Net Hello Chat! (2005) Colaboraciones *The First Memories (Neomaneul Neuggimyeon) (feat Tiffany) (14-Mayo-2009) Composiciones (Letra) * Girls' Generation - Sailing (2016) * Tiffany - What Do I Do (2016) * Girls' Generation - How Great is Your Love (2011) Anuncios *'2017:' Cadillac *'2017:' SK-II *'2013:' Double M *'2013:' Tommy Hilfiger Denim (junto a Seohyun) *'2012:' Llang *'2011:' Dior Snow (junto a Jessica, Yuri, Sunny, Hyoyeon y Tiffany) *'2010:' Biotherm (junto a Tiffany y Yuri) *'2009:' Banana Milk and Post Granola Cereal *'2004:' Anycall *'2004:' Skoolooks Uniform (junto a Jang Keun Suk y Yoo Ah In) *'2003:' Samsung Anycall Haptic (Chubbygang Clothing Line) Reconocimientos * 2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Excelencia en Actrices (My Spring Day) * '''2014 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio a la excelencia, Actriz en una Miniserie *'2013 6th Style Icon Awards: Best K-Style Award *'2013 SBS Entertainment Awards:' New Rookie Award (Categoria MC) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Girls' Generation (2007-2017) **'Posición:' Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista *'Ex-Grupo J-Pop: 'Route 0 (2002 - 2003) *'Educación:' **Instituto para chicas Jungshin **Universidad Chung-Ang Departamento de Teatro y Cine (Graduada) *'Familia:' Padres, Hermana mayor (Choi Soo Jin) *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y navegar por internet *'Especialidad:' Bailar jazz *'Actor favorito:' Brad Pitt *'Personalidad: '''La más hiperactiva y graciosa del grupo, carismática, simpática, siempre busca la manera de hacer reír a las personas. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna) y Japonés (Fluído), Inglés (Pre-Intermedio) *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Fanclub: 'Sooyoungsters *Aprobó una audición abierta de SM Enterteinment que buscaba integrantes para The Grace y debutó en 2002 en el momento de la Copa del Mundo Korea-Japón en un proyecto de dúo llamado "Route 0" junto a Malina Takahashi sacando un total de 3 sencillos. Sin embargo hizo su debut oficial en 2007 junto a Girls' Generation. *Durante su época de Trainee cantó el opening oficial de Inuyasha "I Am" en la versión coreana. *Fue la integrante número cinco en entrar en SNSD. Es la más alta del grupo *En 2012 debutó como actriz con el dorama "The 3rd Hospital" donde interpretó a Lee Ui Jin, una chica enferma. Su hermana mayor que actuó también en el drama con el personaje de mismo nombre. *El domingo 28 de agosto de 2011, mientras se dirigía en coche con su hermana hacia un evento de caridad en un hospital infantil, colisiono con un motorista que circulaba en sentido contrario. Este accidente hizo que Sooyoung tuviera una fractura de coxis y tuvo que olvidar su agenda, no pudiendo asistir al concierto de "SMTOWN LIVE in TOKYO SPECIAL EDITION" ni al concierto de las Girls´ Generation por Taiwan en su gira de 2011. *En 2013 interpretó a Kong Min Young, una divertida joven con un gran espíritu luchador, en el dorama "Dating Agency Cyrano". *Su agencia SM Entertainment confirmó con respecto a su relación con el actor Jung Kyung Ho: "Los dos se hicieron pareja desde Septiembre de 2012 después de tener una relación de amigos". *Para su cumpleaños 26 los fans hicieron un reto para poder llegar a los 200, 000, 000 en la canción ''Gee como un regalo para ella. *Se graduó de la Universidad Chung-Ang en febrero del 2016 junto con su compañera de SNSD Kwon Yu Ri y la actriz Park Shin Hye. *La letra de la canción ''''Sailing (0805)' '''fue compuesta originalmente en ingles por la compositora y solista Sophiya, luego Sooyoung la adapto al coreano y fue lanzada oficialmente. *Es embajadora internacional de UNICEF junto con Choi Siwon de Super Junior *Le encanta ver películas y navegar por internet. *Odia pasar miedo. Tampoco le gustan las películas de terror ni los programas del mismo género. *No es muy buena en los deportes, suele ser floja, dicho por ella misma. *Sunny y Taeyeon a veces se burlan de ella por ser alta. Sooyoung dijo que quisiera ser más bajita para caber en el brazo de un hombre. *Tiffany dijo que su interés por la cultura japonesa es gracias a Sooyoung, ya que ella la influenció. *Es Cristiana y cada noche antes de acostarse reza. Para ella Dios es muy importante en su vida. *Le gusta Will Smith, incluso lo considera su tipo. *Se la comparó con la actriz japonesa Aibu Saki por su parecido físico. *El padre de Sooyoung tiene una enfermedad incurable en los ojos llamada "retinitis pigmentosa", lo que le genera una mala visión. *Ella y Yoona son las que mas comen en el grupo, pero más come Sooyoung, por eso la apodaron como Diosa de la Comida (Shikshin). *Fue invitada en el programa de "Invincible Youth" junto a Sunny y Yuri. *Sabe bailar jazz y algunos bailes de salón. *Las miembros están de acuerdo en que su rostro sin maquillaje es igual de bonito que con maquillaje. *Ha participado en algunos programas de radio como "DMB ChunBangJiChuk Radio" junto a Sungmin de Super Junior y en algunos programas de televisión como "Fantastic Duo" o "Midnight TV Entertainment". *En el programa “Ask Us Anything” de JTBC explicó que se irrita fácilmente por razones irrelevantes: "Cuando vivíamos en Japón, Seohyun comía su tofu como una ardilla ¡Fue un momento irritante para mi!. Todas las razones son ridículas y lindas. Por ejemplo, a veces, cuando Hyoyeon está en el medio del escenario, ella se pega en mi cara. Sunny hace lindas expresiones cuando habla. Tiffany tiene una obsesión con el rosa y el lazo que usa en la ropa es uno que trajo de su propia casa, cuando Hyoyeon se contornea mucho la nariz o cuando YoonA se jacta de haber perdido peso o por qué Taeyeon es tan blanca y yo no”. *El 9 de Octubre SM Entertainment anuncio la salida de SooYoung de la agencia, pero sus actividades con el grupo aun estan en discución: “Los miembros tampoco tienen pensamientos de disolución en lo absoluto. Simplemente, hay contratos de algunas integrantes que han terminado, se tomará una decisión cuidadosa después de discutir con las chicas la dirección de las futuras actividades de Girls’ Generation”. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Snapchat: sooyoungchoi210 Galería Choi Soo Young.jpg Choi Soo Young2.jpg Choi Soo Young3.jpg Choi Soo Young4.jpg Choi Soo Young5.jpg Choi Soo Young6.jpg Choi Soo Young7.jpg Choi Soo Young8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KCompositora